The story of Twin Blade
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Before Cyborg joined the Teen Titans he had a friend named Dante who grew up in the slums of Boston. Dante always wanted to get out of there and go somewhere else. Cyborg sent word to him to come to jump city. What will Dante find there? Will he find the one thing he been wanting? Sorry if the summary sucks. Rate T for Violence.


I decided to try my hand at writing a Teen Titan story. It's been awhile since i seen the show so please don't hate me if it's not good or something like that. I read some fanfic and i thought i got enough info to write my own so i decided to try. I hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Teen Titans.

Jump City…never thought I would find myself in a place like this. Let me rephrase that I never thought I would be in Jump City a free man. I was on a bad road back when I was younger. If I kept on it I would have ended up in prison. Luckily, that didn't happen. The city feels like home…Kinda anyways. I grew up in a place they called the slum; the 'bad' part of Boston where gangsters, crooks and such came from. I was on that path but I manage to get on the straight and narrow. Thanks to an old friend of mine only friend back then. Now I think about it still is. Wonder how Cyborg is doing nowadays. I met him after the accident. Everyone knew about it. It was big news even in the slum. I ran into him literally. I was running away from the cops they thought I broke into a store and I didn't do it. For once I was innocent of course no one believed me. He helped me lose the cops, after that we talked, and a couple of days later he found out about my talent. Nothing illegal he found out I could work on vehicles. He talked me into working in an auto body shop to make money the legal way. I gave it a shot because like any sane person I wanted to try to avoid prison. I never would make it in there. I found out I enjoyed it so I escaped the street life, started to work on cars, trucks, and even built my own mostly for show and to test my skills. Then one day Cyborg said he was heading to Jump City to join the Teen Titans. I was sad to see my only friend leave but at the same time glad, at least one of us was leaving that hellhole. I did what I always did I hide my sadness and wished him luck. He told me "Keep on the right side of the law because one day you'll get out". That was a year ago I haven't heard anything from him until three days ago I got a message from him. "Dante, I got a new job if you want it, meet me in Jump City. Signed Cyborg". So here I am in Jump City wonder what I'm getting myself into this time.

* * *

Dante walked down the street looking around while his hand gripped his knife unconsciously in his pocket. Like everywhere else new he went to he kept his eyes on his surroundings and the people he passed if they talked to him he talked back but most people tried to avoid him.

"_Can't really blame them. I look like a bum for crying out loud."_ He thought

His dirty blonde hair was messed up dirt on his face and in his hair. His dark blue eyes were blood shot. He wore a gray shirt, torn blue jeans that were three sizes too big for him, and his sneakers had holes in them. He had dried oil on his clothes. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out three dollars.

"Not much but should be able to get something to eat around the park." He said to himself before heading to the park.

* * *

At the same time in the Teen Tower Cyborg sat in the living room talking to a boy wearing a red suit a black mask a cape and black hair, a green boy with pointy ears wearing a black and purple suit, a orang skin girl with long red hair and green eyes in a dark purple top and skirt and a girl wearing a black suit with a dark blue cape black hair and blue/purple eyes.

"I'm not sure Cyborg." The black hair boy said.

"Come on Robin he's not like that anymore. He gave up that life about four years ago." Cyborg said.

"What would cause him to do that exactly?" the green skin boy asked.

"His parents are what drove him to do that kind of stuff. His father walked out on him and his mother."

"What about his mother?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"Don't get me started on her Beast Boy. Never was a mother to him." He said.

"I don't see the problem in it. If he's talented like Cyborg says he can be a real help around here." The girl in black said emotionless.

"It's not that talent I was talking about. I was talking about his skills and strength."

"How strong is he?"

"I remember him working on this one car and he got annoyed and pulled out the engine with his bare hands. First time he scared me."

"He pulled out an engine with his bare hands?" Robin asked shocked.

"I thought Raven was scary." Beast Boy said looking at the girl in black.

"What about his skills?" robin asked.

"He is fast on his feet, always did parkour every chance he got. He is also good with knives and his aiming is amazing when he throws a knife."

"Let's see if he will join. It can't hurt to have more help on the team." The red hair said.

"I'm still not sure Star." Robin said uneasy.

"If he messes up he will take responsibility he always did." Cyborg said.

"Alright he can have a trail run with us and see how it works out." Robin said.

"Alright Robin! You won't be disappointed that's a promise." Cyborg said.

"I'll go and find him." Beast Boy and Starfire said at the same time.

Robin looked at Cyborg.

"You know him better than any of us who do you think should go and find him?" Robin asked.

"Starfire for sure." Cyborg said.

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

"He's less likely to pull out his knife on her." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy gulped.

"You didn't say he had a knife." He said

"Shouldn't have to, I just told you where he came from and his skills."

"You should listen more closely." Raven said as she started to read a book.

"What does he look like?" Starfire asked.

"He's easy to spot just look for a dirty blonde hair guy with oil stains on his clothes and one more thing Star and this is important." Cyborg said.

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do don't sneak up on him. He's jumpy around strangers and in new places."

"Alright I will keep that in mind." Starfire said as she left.

* * *

Dante sat on a bench looking at the sky and drinking a soda he watched people walk by and families with each other.

"_If only I could live like that."_ He thought to himself.

He heard someone walking towards him and turned to look to see a red hair girl with orange skin walking towards him.

"Excuse me by any chance are you Dante?" She asked him.

"Yea that's me. Can I help you?" He asked.

She suddenly smiled and hugged him he looked at her shocked.

"_What is with this girl? I don't even know her and she hugs me."_ He thought to himself.

"It is nice to meet you friend of Cyborg's." she said cheerfully.

"_That's why, she knows cyborg."_

"Guess I need to formally introduce myself." Dante said

He broke free of her hug and held out his hand to her.

"Name is Dante pleasure to meet you."

She smiled at him and hugged him again.

"_She's a hugger, got to admit it's a nice change of pace."_

"I am Star fire. Nice to meet you."

"Guess you're here to take me to meet him and the others huh?"

She started to say something but her commutation device went off and she looked at it.

"I need to go back to the tower." She said before flying off.

"Might as well go look around nothing better to do." Dante said aloud and walked away.

* * *

At a bank, Dante saw three people one looked like a little kid with a backpack with eight arms. A girl with pink hair in ponytails and black clothes and the third was a giant of a man. Dante looked at them and grinned.

"You three supposed to be villains? If you are you guys are some weird looking ones." He said.

They turned to look at him.

"Watch what you say! You're talking to Gizmo boy genius!" the short one said.

"I'm Jinx." The girl said.

"Mammoth." The big guy said.

"Who are you?" Jinx asked.

Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Just your normal everyday guy." He said.

"I don't believe it." Gizmo said.

"Oh? Why don't you?"

"You carry yourself as if you're use to fighting. Also you got scars on your jaw and hands."

"You're right. I grew up in the slums of Boston. So I pick up some fighting on the streets."

"That explains a little but not the scars."

"From underground fights, had to make money somehow then a friend helped me get on the right side of the law. Glad he did help me."

"Why is that?" Jinx asked.

"If I didn't I may have ended up like you three. Sad excuse for people."

Gizmo tried to grab him with one of the arms. Dante side stepped it and used it to jump over Gizmo. He pulled a combat knife from his pocket and threw it at the pack on Gizmo's back hitting a main circuit making it malfunction. He turned to Jinx grinning.

"Usually I don't hit girl's especially cute ones. But I'll make an exception this time." He said.

He moved his hand in front of her making her look at it and when she watched his hand; he hit her in the neck knocking her out cold. He looked up and was rammed into a wall by mammoth. Mammoth started to punch Dante but a car got his attention. Dante slide down the wall he held his head trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Hold it right there mammoth." Robin said.

Cyborg looked at Dante and grinned.

"You made a mistake mammoth." He said.

"Why is that?" mammoth asked.

"You sent him into a wall." Cyborg said as he nodded towards Dante.

"So what?"

"Once he stops seeing stars you'll going to feel pain."

"Yea right I don't believe you. He took out Gizmo and Jinx out with ease but I won't go down easy."

"You sure about that?" a voice said behind him.

Mammoth turned around and a teller's desk flew into his head knocking him to the ground. Dante walked over to Mammoth.

"Do us all a favor and stay down."

Mammoth groaned before passing out. Dante turned to face robin and the others. Robin, Raven, and beast boy took a fighting stance while Cyborg just looked at him and chuckled.

"Still got the skills eh Dante?" cyborg asked.

Dante shook his head and chuckled.

"You always did miss the fun." Dante said.

"You were the only one that found getting his butt kicked fun."

Cyborg walked over to him, fist bumped with him, and he turned to the others.

"Everyone this is Dante." Cyborg said.

Cyborg did the introductions, beast boy walked over and took the knife from Gizmo's backpack, and he saw it broke off. He walked back to Dante.

"Here's your knife. Sorry I broke it off when I was taking it out of the backpack." Beast boy said.

Dante took the knife and looked at it.

"It's fine, it was old anyways." Dante said.

"Cyborg told us about you and your past Dante." Robin said.

"Before you say anything I don't need your sympathy." Dante said.

Robin and the others looked at him.

"I know what you're going to say because everyone says the same thing when they hear my story. It's because of my past I am who I am today. I wouldn't change it for anything."

Robin nodded at him.

"We would like you to join us Dante." Robin said.

Dante looked at cyborg and grinned.

"So this is what you meant." Dante said.

"Hey I know you wanted to get out of there so I thought this would work." Cyborg said.

Dante grinned and turned to Robin.

"I'll join you." Dante said.

Robin nodded and held out his hand out. Dante shook his hand.

"If you don't mind can you get some new clothes?"

"Yea I agree, you're starting a new life so might as well get some new threads. Plus you smell like oil." Cyborg said.

"All right all right you guys win. Got some money I can borrow though. I only got a buck fifty left." Dante said.

* * *

After he got some money, he headed out and the titans went back to the tower. An hour later Dante walked in wearing dark blue cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt a dark blue denim jacket and combat boots. Everyone looked at him.

"You look pretty good Dante." Raven said.

"Yea looking sharp." Beast boy said.

Dante rubbed the back in his head in embarrassment.

"Here is your communicator." Robin said handing him a device with a "T" on it.

"You still need a nickname." Beast boy said.

Dante started think when Cyborg walked in carrying a box he gave to Dante. Dante opened it and grinned.

"Since you're knife broke I figured I would get you something better and something more hero like." Cyborg said.

"I got a name beast boy." Dante said.

"What is it?" robin asked.

Dante reached in the box and pulled out two short swords the blade was black with a white outline, near the hilt was two large "T"'s. Dante got a feel for the swords and he looked at robin.

"My nickname is gonna be twin blade." Dante said as he grinned at the titans and holding one of the swords as if holding it to a opponents throat.

* * *

So there you have it. My first Teen Titan story. Please tell me what you thing, If i should keep writing or not. Like i said it's been awhile since i saw the show so please no flames. Just tell me if you think i should keep writing this story or not. Comments will help me if you all want me to keep writing. Thank you for taking the time and reading this story.


End file.
